It is known to equip the neck of a container such as a liquid container, e.g. a bottle, with a closure having two parts connected together by an outboard hinge.
The closure comprises a cap and a base portion that is disposed around the liquid container neck. The cap covers the opening defined by the liquid container neck in a closed position.
Typically, the hinge is vertically oriented when the liquid container is in an upright position. More particularly, the hinge is parallel to the symmetrical axis of the liquid container neck when the cap covers the opening.
Known tamperproof means are provided between the cap and the base portion before the liquid container is put in the commerce.
For example, these tamperproof means may take the form of connecting bridges linking the cap and the base portion when the cap covers the opening of the liquid container.
Before using the liquid container for the first time a consumer has to deform and break these tamperproof means, thereby enabling separation of the cap and the base portion from each other and opening of the liquid container.
When the consumer moves the cap from the closed position to an open position where it is sufficiently spaced apart from the base portion, the cap does not remain in this clearing position due to the elasticity of the hinge.
Thus, the cap tends to move back close to the liquid container aperture, thereby causing inconvenience to the consumer willing to drink directly from the liquid container.
More particularly, the face of the consumer may come into contact with the cap during use of the liquid container.
The present invention aims at remedying this drawback.